Teme, With His Baby
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Kekesalan Sasuke karena Menma -anaknya- yang selalu merebut perhatian Naruto sehingga tidak lagi memedulikan Sang Rokudaime Hokage -dirinya-."Ayah benci, Menma?". SasuNaru always, BoyXboy. Sekuel Loving you, trilogy Rokudaime Hokage is Sasuke. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah...


Uchiha Sasuke, Dua puluh satu tahun, tampan, kaya, sempurna, seorang _Rokudaime_ Hokage yang digilai banyak wanita maupun uke, pagi itu mulai membuka kelopak mata alabasternya, _onyx_-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya datar. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul , rasa kantuk enyah sepenuhnya dari dirinya, ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya.

Ahh…

Indahnya…

Pemandangan pagi melihat belahan jiwanya yang kini sedang menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Semoga… ini menjadi pagi yang sempurna untuk mereka.

"Pagi _Teme_…"

"Pagi _Dobe_…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bahagia, ia mulai menyerongkan kepalanya hendak meminta _morning kiss_ pada 'istri'nya sebelum-

"PAGIIIII!"

Sebuah kepala _raven_ mungil muncul di antara mereka, permata safirnya menoleh ke sana-kemari, tersenyum lebar, menggagalkan rencana Sasuke yang hendak mengambil sarapannya.

Astaga!

Uchiha Sasuke melempar _deathglare_ pada buah hatinya yang baru berusia tiga tahun.

"Pagi Menma-_kun_!"

Ia lagi-lagi menganga, saat _morning_ _kiss_ Naruto yang harusnya ia yang mendapatkan kini beralih ke pipi tembam putera semata wayangnya.

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Menma**

**Genre**

**Romance, humor, family**

**Warning**

**Boyslove, OOC, misstypo, gaje, overnarsis Sasuke, BoyXboy, dll**

**BIJAKLAH KALIAN MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Aku mengerang kesal!

Astaga!

Bocah itu!

Naruto terus saja menggendong Menma, putera kami, hasil pemerkosaan yang kulakukan empat tahun lalu ke sana – kemari. Membawanya ke dapur, ke kamar mandi, intinya ke manapun dirinya sudah seperti kanguru yang membawa Menma turut serta.

Sudah satu bulan aku tidak menyentuhnya!

KALIAN DENGAN ITU?! SATU BULAN!

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa si Dobe super _sexy_ itu belakangan ini selalu tak mengacuhkanku, terkesan masa bodoh bahkan lebih mementingkan Menma, si kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa dibandingkan aku, sang _Rokudaime_ Hokage paling tampan, _hot_, dan keren yang **dulu** selalu pintar membuatnya mendesah.

Yah… itu dulu. Sekali lagi kuingatkan satu bulan ini aku tidak pernah mendapat jatah karena Menma yang selalu melekat tidak mau dipisah dengan 'istri'ku.

"Hanya sisa satu tomat." Naruto menggumam, ia kini duduk di meja makan sambil mendudukkan bocah gendut itu di pangkuannya, menggenggam tomat merah menggoda yang baru selesai dia cuci.

"Berikan itu padak-"

"Menma mau tomat, Papa." Rengek Menma, berusaha menggapai tomat yang hendak kuminta. Naruto tersenyum lalu tanpa pikir dua kali, tomat yang tinggal semata wayang itu ia berikan pada Menma.

Astaga _Dobe_!

Kau semakin lama semakin membakarku dengan _amaterasu_ cemburu.

"Tidak apa-apa ya, _Teme_? Menma kan anak kita." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar. Selalu saja ia mengatakan hal yang sama.

Cih!

Pagi yang menyebalkan. Aku hanya menatap kesal putera kami yang mulai menggigiti tomat dengan gigi-gigi mungilnya sambil- menyeringai? Astaga! Manusia brengsek mana yang sudah menurunkan seringaian menyebalkan penuh kemenangan pada balita jenius keturunan Uchiha?

Aku yakin aku tidak semenyebalkan itu kok.

Huh!

Demi Tuhan bocah! Usiamu baru tiga tahun!

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"_Dobe_…" Aku memeluk punggung Naruto, mengecup rambut pirang beraroma citrus itu dalam-dalam, tersenyum saat mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan. Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring itu segera mencuci tangannya, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. Ahh… sepertinya dia mengerti keinginanku. Menma sedang bermain di ruang tamu, mungkin waktu yang singkat ini bisa kami gunakan untuk melakukan 'anu' dan 'anu'. Di dapur juga tidak masalah lah.

Hei! Jangan menatapku seolah aku manusia paling mesum di jagad raya! Sudah kutegaskan satu bulan ini aku tidak mendapat jatah darinya. Mana bisa aku bertahan terlalu lama padahal manusia paling seksi dan manis seantero dunia tersuguh di depan mataku seolah mengatakan, 'makan aku'.

"Satu bulan _Dobe_…"

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Dulu, saat dia masih hamil aku bahkan tidak bisa tahan walau sehari tidak menyentuhnya. Kecuali kalau dia sakit, hasratku yang menggebu-gebu dengan mudah tergantikan rasa iba, khawatir, dan paranoid akan kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya, seluruh hatiku sudah mengukir sosoknya, setiap hembusan napasku menyebut namanya, otakku terus mengukir bayangannya.

Katakan saja aku gombal, tapi itu memang hal yang kurasakan.

"Baiklah…" Naruto mulai menyodorkan bibir merah manis yang selalu ingin kukecupi. Aku tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan bibir kami dan-

"PAPA! Ayo main Menma, ayo main Menma."

Bugh!

Ew!

"Aw!" aku meringis kesakitan, saat dengan refleks dia menyikut perutku mengisyaratkan agar segera menjauh. Tidak ingin mengotori mata suci Menma dengan kegiatan olahraga yang paling disukai para orang dewasa. Aku membungkuk sambil merintih kesakitan.

Tapi si _Dobe_ itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ia justru berjalan melewatiku dan menghampiri Menma, memangkunya, kemudian mengecupi lagi wajah polosnya.

Astaga Uchiha! Kau benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

Sekali lagi, aku mendelik pada Menma dan melempar _deathglare_ terbaikku yang langsung dibalas dengan _deathglare_ yang juga entah sejak kapan bisa dikuasainya?

Aku benar-benar membenci anak itu. Sungguh!  
.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

"Jaga Menma baik-baik, ya, Ayah!"

Aku mendengus saat tiba-tiba si _Dobe_ kesayanganku datang ke ruanganku, kantor Hokage. Sambil mendudukkan Menma di pangkuanku. Naruto tersenyum dan mengecupi wajah Menma penuh sayang. Bocah itu hanya menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di dadaku dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan, Papa." Sasuke mendengus, melirik setumpuk dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena pekerjaan, sih. Tapi karena _mood_-ku belakangan ini selalu buruk setiap kali melihat Menma. Dia seolah sengaja menjauhkanku dengan 'ibu'nya.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya, aku dan Sakura akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hinata. rumah sakit bukan tempat yang bagus didatangi seorang balita sehat. Aku takut Menma jatuh sakit."

Bagus kalau anak ini sakit, kan? Dia jadi tidak akan aktif lagi dan selalu mengambil perhatian Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hanya kali ini saja, tolong, ya, Ayah!"

Tanpa mendengar jawabanku, Naruto yang ternyata hanya _bunshin_ itu langsung menghilang dari hadapanku.

Eh?

_Bunshin_?

Kalau dia bisa menggunakan _bunshin_, kenapa juga dia harus menitipkan Menma padaku? Kenapa dia tidak menjadikan salah satu _bunshin_-nya saja untuk menjaga balita menyebalkan ini?

Astaga!

Kau benar-benar _Dobe_, Naruto…

.

..

Aku melirik Menma seklias, dia tampak asyik menggambar di atas lantai tidak jauh dari pengawasanku. Sesekali aku mendengus, tidak menyukai keberadaannya yang bibirnya itu loh, tidak mau diam, terus berceloteh riang seolah suaranya suara paling merdu di dunia.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena punya seorang anak. Kalau saja Menma tidak ada, mungkin selamanya perhatian Naruto akan tertuju padaku.

Hanya padaku.

Yah, katakan saja aku posesif. Aku bahkan tidak mau berbagi Naruto dengan anakku sendiri, aku ingin memiliki Naruto tanpa ada yang merebut sedikit pun kasih sayang yang selama ini si _Dobe_ itu berikan hanya untukku.

Tidak heran jika anakku juga sama posesifnya.

Bocah itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ayah!" Dan mungkin aku cukup lama melamun, karena begitu berkedip, bocah berambut _raven_ jabrik itu sudah berdiri di sisiku yang duduk di atas kursi hokage.

"APA?!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Membuat Menma terkejut dan mundur selangkah, tersandung kakinya sendiri, kemudian terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, matanya membulat sempurna, bibirnya gemetaran dengan safir yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

o-ow.

"Ayah benci Menma?" nada lirih itu membuatku tersentak. Tangan mungil kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kertas gambarnya terkulai. "Ayah benci Menma?"

Kalau sampai dia menangis.

Mati aku!

"Menma nakal, ya?"

Tidak-tidak-tidak!

Aku tidak mau anak ini menangis. Walau bagaimana pun dia darah dagingku sendiri. Karena keberadaannya, Naruto mau menerimaku. Aku segera berdiri, dan membungkuk, memangkunya lalu kembali duduk di kursiku. Helaan napas kasar keluar dari bibirku. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat jahat pada anakku sendiri, tapi bocah ini memang sangat menguji kesabaranku.

"Ayah tidak membencimu, Menma." Aku berusaha menenangkan. Saat menyadari dalam pelukanku Menma tampak ketakutan. Bocah yang biasanya menangis keras kalau ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tidak suka atau takut itu kali ini membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat, airmatanya mengucur deras. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu takut sampai tidak berani menangis dengan suara lantang.

Astaga! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku benar-benar mengerikan.

"Apa yang Menma gambar?" berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, aku mulai bicara dengan nada lembut. Kulihat kertas yang masih digenggamnya, aku melihat tiga buah garis beda panjang dengan bentuk asal-asalan. Aku memaklumi, dia memang bocah.

"Ini Papa…" Menma menjelaskan takut-takut, gambar garis yang paling ada di ujung kiri, "Ini Menma."

Kali ini tangan mungil itu menunjuk garis yang lebih pendek. Aku mengangguk saja, "Ini Ayah." Kali ini telunjuknya mengarah pada garis yang paling panjang.

"Menma cayang Ayah."

Aku tertegun. Kali ini _onyx_-ku menunduk mengarah ke wajah balitaku yang masih basah. Sedikit ngilu karena Menma tidak juga berhenti menangis, aku memejamkan mata rapat. Aku memang menjadi ayah yang paling buruk di dunia.

Bagaimana bisa aku begitu kesal pada anak semanis ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu pada darah dagingku sendiri?

Anak ini benar-benar menggemaskan, kuciumi pipi gembilnya sambil mengucapkan banyak kata maaf. Aku bahkan tadi menyumpahinya agar sakit, aku sempat menyesali karena sudah memilikinya. Aku tidak layak dipanggil 'Ayah' oleh balita yang amat sangat suci ini.

"Ayah juga sangat menyayangi Menma…" aku sekali lagi mengecupnya, membuat Menma benar-benar berhenti menangis. "_Gomenne_, Menma."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

..

Seharian tadi, aku dan Menma bermain. Yah, sudah sangat lama rasanya aku tidak mengajak buah hatiku ini jalan-jalan. Aku mengikuti semua keinginannya, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku yang sempat berburuk sangka. Menma hanya anak kecil, tentu saja ia lebih membutuhkan sosok Naruto dibanding aku. Aku menyesali pemikiran egoisku selama ini.

Begitu hari menjelang malam, dalam keadaan tertidur pulas di gendonganku kami pulang ke rumah. Setibanya di kamar aku mengecupi rambutnya beberapa kali, aku akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padanya. Sorot ketakutan yang tadi siang dipancarkan kedua safirnya terus saja mengukir perasaan bersalah di lubuk hati.

"Oh, Menma tidur, ya?" Naruto memasukki kamar kami, tersenyum kemudian menunduk dan mengecup kening Menma sekilas, dia berdiri tepat di sisi kananku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum saat dia juga melempar satu kecupan ke pipiku. "Kau menjadi Ayah yang baik hari ini, _Teme_."

"Aku tidak yakin." Ringisku. "Kau juga tidurlah, biar aku di sofa saja." Aku mengecup keningnya sekilas lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar kami. Ingin memberi tempat tidur yang lebih luas untuk Menma. Memaklumi kenapa Naruto juga begitu bergantung padanya. Kami memiliki anak yang sangat manis juga pintar.

Merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. Aku mulai menutup _onyx_-ku perlahan, tangan kananku kujadikan tumpuan kepala. Mataku kembali terbuka saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendudukki perutku.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu lebih sabar lagi dari ini." Senyuman lebar Naruto membuat dadaku berdegup kencang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Menma?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukan kah dia selalu menangis kalau saat terjaga kau tidak ada di sisinya?"

"Itulah fungsinya _bunshin_ –_ttebayo_!"

**The end**

**Hahaha. Ide ini Nay dapet pas nulis loving you dari gothiclolita89. Gak sekalian Teme ma Anaknya rebutan Naru saling lempar deathgare? Dan akhirnya… selesai lah cerita ini. Hahah **

**Well… Nay itu punya niat pengen posting 100 ff sebelum ninggalin dunia FNI. Sekarang udah hampir 60. Semoga sisanya gak ngabisin waktu yg lama. Heheu**

**Ngumpulin drabble ma oneshoot ah…**

**Sankyuu udah baca.**

**RnR peliis?**


End file.
